Mentiras de Celestina
by Pessic de Lluna
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tus propias amigas te engañan y te traicionan? Lo perdonarias todo aunque lo hayan hecho por tu bien? Akane, sufrirá una trampa puesta por su amiga Yuka, una especie de juego en el que deberá ganar la mejor, el premio, como siempre, Ranma
1. Sorpresa, sorpresa

_Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que me decido a publicar, no me convence del todo, pero…una promesa es una promesa, ¿verdad Nahia?_

_Espero que os guste._

**Abril 2009**_: Buenas, después de tanto tiempo de demora (lo sé, lo sé , no tengo excusa) me decidí a seguir con esta historia, pero al releerla para ponerme al día me di cuenta de que tenía muchísimos (muchos más fallos de los que creía), así que antes de seguir actualizando la historia, corregiré algunas cositas que aunque no van a hacer de ella un best-seller al menos la mejorarán un poquitín._

_Gracias a los y las que me habéis enviado reviews a pesar del tiempo que hace que no actualizo._

_Por último, también agradecer de nuevo a Nahia por sus correcciones y consejos (es como mi corrector personal), pero sobretodo por estar ahí. (Eres la mejor ^^)(Quiero ese segundo capi de "Empezando de zero" XD)_

_Si estás leyendo esto, thanks, y ya sabes, los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo fantaseo para pasar el rato y lo escribo._

_Espero que te guste,_

_Matta ne!!!^^_

_**MENTIRAS DE CELESTINA**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: SORPRESA SORPRESA**_

_-_- ¿¿Una acampada?? ¿Nosotras tres solas?

- Si claro, porque no, es un camping no estamos hablando de en pleno bosque tal y como soléis hacer los "grandes artistas marciales" como tú y Ranma, ja ja ja.

- Ni me lo menciones, no quiero saber nada de él.

- Ya claro, como siempre, tú eres la única que se cree tus mentiras, ¿sabes?

- Yuka, ya vale, ¿no? Volviendo al tema...mmm... ¿cuantos días? ¿Y a qué camping queréis ir?

- Bueno, será una semanita, porque sino subirá demasiado de precio y tampoco nos sobran los yens, ¿no? ¡¡¡Será una semana de chicas!!! Ja ja ja ja. El camping es uno que hemos encontrado a través de Internet es barato, bonito y encima tiene zonas termales y todo. Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, ya verás, ¡Anda anímate!

- Está bien, te veo tan entusiasmada que es imposible decirte que no, además si dejo a Sayuri a solas contigo me la vas a traumatizar.

- ¡Genial Akane!- exclamó soltando un gritito que dejó medio sorda a la chica- sabíamos que no nos ibas a fallar.

- Bueno Yuka, me voy, que Kasumi me llama para comer. Esta tarde me quedaré preparando la maleta. Nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿vale? ¿A qué hora saldremos?

- Pronto, queremos tener listo el mini campamento antes de comer, así que saldremos a eso de las 8 de la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?- y antes de que Akane pudiese contestar- ¡AH! Y otra cosa, no hace falta que cojas tu tienda de campaña, Sayuri llevará la suya que es para 4 personas, y como somos tres tendremos espacio de sobras para nuestras cosas y nosotras, así no tendrás que ir tan cargada.

- Bueno como queráis, pero no me cuesta nada llevarla, ¿no? Sólo por si el caso…

- No seas boba, son ganas de ir cargada para nada

- Vale, esta bien. Nos vemos en la estación a las ocho. Un beso. ¡Hasta mañana!

Akane y Yuka colgaron el teléfono. Y así empezó lo que sería una semana de romance, secretos y mentiras piadosas. O quizás, no tan piadosas….

# # #

Sayuri y Yuka después de hablar con Akane se fueron a la habitación de Yuka para hablar tranquilamente y allí…

- ¿No crees que nos estamos pasando? A Akane no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. Y enfadada da miedo.- comentó Sayuri a Yuka con cara de preocupación.

- Mira, mi plan no puede fallar. Y no me importa lo que Akane se enfade. Me da lo mismo. Ya estoy harta de sus tonterías, y voy a cortarlas de raíz. Es la hora de las verdades. Y si no le gustan.... es su problema. Al fin y al cabo, lo hacemos por ella. ¿Estas conmigo o no?

- Sí, claro.

- Pues entonces no hay más que hablar. Voy a empezar a preparar la mochila. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la estación?- empezó a meter cosas dentro de una mochila grande de deporte- ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, no te olvides de eso que hemos hablado antes. ¿Vale?

- Sí claro. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana

# # #

Residencia Tendo. Hora de cenar

- Muy bien, ¡¡qué aproveche!! Ya podemos empezar- anunció Kasumi cuando acabó de servir la cena para la família.

Akane, extrañada de que todos estuvieran alrededor de la mesa excepto su prometido, preguntó:

- ¿Cómo? si no estamos todos, ¿no?

- ¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Estas preocupada porque tu Ranma se fue de viaje de entrenamiento sin ti?- contestó Nabiki mordaz mientras se llevaba algo de arroz a la boca.

- ¿Viaje de entrenamiento?

- ¡Ah! ¿¿¿Pero no lo sabías??? Vaya parece que tu prometido se fue sin decir ni pío.

- Me da igual lo que haga ese idiota. Por cierto, papá- comentó al tiempo que se giraba un poco para ver mejor la cara de su padre.

- Dime hijita- dijo Soun con la boca llena de verduras.

- Sayuri y Yuka me han propuesto ir de acampada unos días a un camping, y me gustaría ir con ellas, la verdad es que me apetece aprovechar un poco de las vacaciones ya que no podemos ir a ningún lado, pues.....

- Bueno, no sé, es que ahora no esta Ranma, y no podrá ir contigo para cuidar de ti.

- No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, ¿sabes? Además es una salida de chicas, y aunque se convierta en una, él no lo es.

- Vale, vale, vete hija, pero no dudes en llamar a menudo para saber que estas bien, ¿vale? -accedió Soun en vista del alto riesgo de mazo que en ese momento se podía ver en los ojos de su hija menor.

Nabiki, con la guasa que la caracteriza empezó a chinchar a su hermana menor:

- No os habréis puesto de acuerdo tú y Ranma para veros a escondidas ¿no? ¿No me digas que ya os decidisteis por fin y os vais de escapadita romántica? Ja ja ja ja.

- No digas tonterías Nabiki, yo voy con mis amigas, no con él. Además no tengo ni idea de dónde está, ¡¡ni me importa!!

Y con un cabreo habitual en ella después de este tipo de conversaciones se levantó y se fue para su habitación.

- Vaya, pues si que le ha sentado mal la broma, ¿no?- rió Nabiki.

# # #

Al día siguiente

Estación de trenes de Nerima. 8: 01 a.m.

La estación de Nerima era la típica estación japonesa, aunque algo anticuada comparada con las de Tokio capital. La fachada de obra vista tenía cristaleras que dejaban ver el interior. Cuando Akane cruzó la puerta principal divisó en seguida las taquillas de los billetes, las máquinas expendedoras y las escaleras que daban al andén, pero ni rastro de sus amigas, así que decidió sentarse en un banco. Sentada se fijó en que la estación estaba prácticamente vacía en comparación a la muchedumbre que se agolpaba en los típicos días de trabajo, al estar en vacaciones ésta estaba prácticamente desierta y las pocas personas que entraban en ella compraban el billete y se perdían escaleras abajo. Había tanta tranquilidad que Akane se vio sumida en sus pensamientos…

- (_¿Dónde estará Ranma? Normalmente me avisa antes de irse o me deja alguna nota, pero esta vez no me ha dicho nada. ¿Será que ha pasado algo? O quizás… se habrá ido con alguna de esas que le van detrás y como sabía que me enfadaría por eso no me lo ha dicho. Ese idiota pervertido…¡¡Cómo le odio!! Es que a veces…_)- mientras sus pensamientos seguían su curso, Akane iba arrugando la frente y frunciendo los labios y en esa posición facial fue encontrada por dos voces femeninas muy conocidas para ella.

-¡Buenos días Akane! Mira que eres puntual, ¿eh?.

- Buenos días chicas. Bueno, vosotras diréis hacia dónde cogemos el billete.

- Tranquila, Yo voy a cogerlos, ¡¡es una sorpresa!!!- dijo ya en dirección a la taquilla electrónica Yuka.

- Cuánto misterio, ¿no? -Sayuri hizo un mohín de niña buena- Ya nos podrías decir al menos el nombre del sitio, ¿no?

- Luego en el tren os lo cuento – Yuka llegó al expendedor de billetes y empezó a pulsar la pantalla táctil.

Sayuri que había visto la cara de cabreo que tenía su amiga cuando llegaron fue directa al grano: - - ¿A qué venía ese careto Akane?

- ¿Qué cara?

- ¿Pues esa que tenías cuando hemos llegado?- hizo una divertida imitación de la cara de Akane- ¿En qué pensabas que te tenía tan abstraída?

- En nada... en nada…- hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿En Ranma otra vez?- esa era Sayuri dando en el clavo, a lo que Akane respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

- Sólo es una semana, ¿ya lo estas echando de menos?

- No digas tonterías. Desde que discutimos antes de ayer ni siquiera hemos hablado, de hecho, no lo veo desde ayer en el desayuno, así que me da igual donde y con quién este.

- Akane, siempre estas igual, a ver si maduráis, ¿no? Si seguís siendo tan orgullosos al final no acabares juntos nunca, o peor: él se enamorará de otra.

-¡¡Yo NO!!....- no pudo acabar su queja.

- Bueno chicas el tren llegará en 15 minutos. Así que mientras os explico a dónde he planeado ir. ¿Qué os parece?

El lugar en el que Yuka había hecho reserva de DOS parcelas grandes era un camping de primera clase situado en una colina en la cuál nacía un río. En el prospecto que les enseñó a Sayuri y Akane, se veía la piscina, la discoteca, y los alrededores del recinto. El paisaje en fotos ya era precioso, así que las chicas quedaron entusiasmadas. Y aunque también se podía observar que las dimensiones del lugar no eran muy grandes se lograban ver 4 calles con caravanas y tiendas a banda y banda que acababan en una calle horizontal donde se situaban las zonas comunitarias del lugar. El sitio que Yuka había elegido realmente era genial para pasar una semana tranquila y al mismo tiempo divertida.

El tren llegó y subieron. El trayecto no era demasiado largo, pero duraba algo más de una hora, así que las chicas poco tardaron en empezar a cuchichear de esto y lo otro. No obstante no todas las charlas fueron amenas…

-Y bueno, ¿de qué hablabais antes en la estación que Akane ya se iba a quejarse cuando he sacado los billetes?- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa.

- De nada- Akane intentó pasar del tema fijando su atención en la ventana.

- ¡AH! Ya entiendo, hablabais de Ranma, ¿no? Ja ja ja

- Exacto- Sayuri hizo un Ok con su dedo gordo derecho.

- No empecéis otra vez, por favor.

La réplica por parte de Yuka no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Cómo que no empecemos otra vez? Pero es que eres tonta, Akane, si yo tuviera de prometido un bombón como Ranma te aseguro que ya hubiera marcado el terreno para que las locas esas que le siguen lo dejarán en paz, y cuando digo a marcar el terreno, me refiero a lo que tu y yo sabemos…

- Por favor no digas tonterías.

- ¿Qué no diga tonterías? La que dice tonterías eres tu – la señalo con su dedo índice- que no haces más que decir que es un idiota pervertido, pero él no se ha ido con ninguna otra que nadie sepa, porque sino te aseguro que toda Nerima se hubiera enterado.

- Ya vale, ¿no? Me estas hartando con tanto Ranma últimamente – puso cara de enfado - , ¿se puede saber qué te pasa Yuka, que últimamente no haces más que hablar de él?

-¿Qué pasa Akane?, ¿ya estas celosa?

- Cállate ya, me estas poniendo de mal humor – y se giró de cara a la ventanilla dando la espalda a su amiga, aunque eso no evitó que ella le contestara:

- No me callo. Solo intentaba decírtelo sutilmente -puso los ojos en blanco- aunque está claro que las sutilezas no van contigo. Oye, que si realmente no te interesa Ranma, nos lo dejes a alguna otra, porque muchas estamos interesadas en él. Y el tío está para hacerle un favor, jajajaja

- Yuka, tampoco te pases, esas bromas no tienen gracia- riñó Sayuri a la susodicha.

- Vale, vale, eso era una broma, pero ahora diré la verdad, no solo le haría un favor, sino unos cuantos. Jajaja

A Akane aquella conversación le había dejado un gusto amargo en la boca, y se limitó a perderse en sus pensamientos durante el resto del viaje, y sus "amigas" respetaron eso.

_(Realmente Yuka decía eso en serio, buff… ya es duro competir con Shampoo y Ukyo, como para ahora tener que competir con la simpatía y desparpajo de Yuka)_

El resto del viaje fue silencioso y tranquilo. Finalmente las chicas llegaron a su destino, el lugar tenía una estación muy cerca desde la cuál se podía llegar a la entrada principal del camping por un camino de tierra y grava. Después del paseo divisaron un cartel que les indicó que habían llegado a su destino: TAKATASHI'S PARTY CAMPING.

**# # #**

Después de dar sus datos en recepción un empleado del camping las acompañó a la que sería su parcela esa semana, al llegar allí vieron que la de al lado estaba ocupada por dos tiendas de campaña, de una de ellas salieron dos chicos….

Akane preguntó sorprendida: ¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

**FIN PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

NIKA-CHAN


	2. Bienvenidos a Takahashi's camping

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste._

_Matta ne._

**Abril 09**_: Bueno, 2º capítulo revisado y publicado, ya falta menos para seguir con la historia. Espero, al igual que la primera vez que lo publiqué, que os guste, y sobretodo qe no se me olvide enviarle besos y esas pedazo de gracias a "Nahia"._

_Hasta la reedición del capítulo 3. ¡Matta ne!_

_Nika-chan_

_**CAPÍTULO 2: BIENVENIDOS A TAKATASHI'S PARTY CAMPING**_

Después de haber dado sus datos en recepción un empleado del camping las acompañó a la que sería su parcela esa semana. Al llegar allí pudieron ver que sólo una de las que estaban a su lado estaba ocupada. En ella, había dos tiendas de campaña. Una le resultó extrañamente familiar a Akane y justo cuando se preguntaba por qué su respuesta fue contestada. De esa tienda salieron dos chicos que no eran, precisamente, extraños para ella:

- ¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

Akane, aún con los ojos como platos, miraba atónita como Ranma y Ryoga salían de la tienda. Pero lo que más la traumatizó fue ver como después de salir ellos, ayudaban a salir a sus dos acompañantes. Eran dos chicas, dos chicas obsesionadas y algo locas a las que todos conocían demasiado bien: Shampoo y Ukyo.

Los 4 estaban muy contentos, despeinados, sudados, y con la ropa mal colocada, como si se la hubieran puesto deprisa y corriendo. Dos más dos son cuatro y Akane roja de furia no pudo controlarse:

-¿Pero qué te has creído? Lo sabía. Sabía que no podía conf…

La voz se le cortó, no sabía porqué, pero no podía seguir hablando. Por mucho que lo intentara las palabras no salían de sus labios. Gesticulaba con la boca pero no emitía ningún sonido. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y presa del pánico se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas.

(¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Y por qué nadie intenta ayudarme?)

Cuando estaba desesperada una voz la rescató:

-…Akane, Akane, ¡AKANE! ¡DESPIERTA!

Se relajó al volver a escuchar el sonido del tren avanzando por los raíles. La voz de Sayuri la había traído de vuelta del mundo de los sueños. La emisión mecánica del tren anunciando la próxima estación la sobresaltó haciendo que Sayuri, que estaba girada preparando su equipaje para bajar, le dedicara de nuevo su atención:

-Akane, vamos ¡espabila! Que la próxima estación es la nuestra, coge tus cosas.

-Vale. Ya voy. Un momento que el corazón me vuelva a su sitio- se llevó la mano al pecho, donde notó como sus latidos aún eran más rápidos de lo normal.

-¿Y eso?

-Tenía una pesadilla horrible, gracias por haberme despertado.

-Me alegro de haberte salvado- le guiñó un ojo- pero deberías darle las gracias al tren, ja, ja, ja… y a que hemos llegado pronto.

"Señores pasajeros, próxima estación Takatashi's station. Señores pasajeros, próxima estación Takatashi's station".

-¡Qué bien! Que ganas tengo de llegar, va a estar genial- dijo Yuka cargada con sus cosas mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida del vagón. Akane que en ese momento llegaba a su lado le contestó:

-Eso espero. Porque este año van a ser las únicas vacaciones que voy a tener en todo el verano –soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras miraba a Yuka que alzó una mano en el aire y la otra sobre el corazón para decirle mirándola a los ojos:

-Te prometo que serán unas vacaciones que no olvidarás en toda tu vida.

-Mmm… -sonrió- ¡eso ya me gusta más!- gritó animada.

-Ya veremos si te gusta más o no, jeje –murmuró bajito de manera que Akane no lo escuchara. En ese momento paró el tren le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga y levantó las cosas que tenía apoyadas en el suelo- ¿Vamos?

En cuánto las puertas se abrieron del todo las tres chicas bajaron los pocos peldaños que las separaban del andén. Como la estación era pequeña y exterior, en seguida el aire fresco de la montaña las golpeó en la cara inundando sus pulmones de oxígeno puro. Aquello se sentía tan bien que las tres sonrieron de pura satisfacción ayudándolas a que cualquier atisbo de pereza o entumecimiento por el viajecito desapareciera.

A pesar de esa gran sensación aquella pesadilla había provocado que a Akane se le instalase un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Notaba la ansiedad subiéndole por la garganta. No dejaba de pensar dónde estaría Ranma y con quién, además que los comentarios de Yuka no la habían ayudado en absoluto. ¿Ya no podría confiar ni en sus propias amigas?

Dando un paseo se dirigieron hacia el camping, en apenas 15 minutos llegaron a la puerta de éste. Yuka se dirigió hacia lo que parecía la recepción.

-Voy a dar aviso de que ya hemos llegado, y a pedir que nos indiquen cuál es nuestra parcela.

-Vale. Te esperamos aquí –contestó Sayuri.

A los 5 minutos escasos Yuka salió por la puerta acompañada de un chico joven vestido con unos tejanos y un polo de color amarillo canario con el emblema del camping en la espalda, al llegar junto a ellas empezó a explicarles toda la información del camping:

-… Buenos días señoritas, bienvenidas a Takahashi's camping, soy Kenzo, el conserje de las mañanas de este lugar. Cualquier cosa que duden o si necesitan ayuda estaré encantado de echarles una mano. Bien, comencemos, si me siguen, por favor, las conduciré hasta su lugar de acampada – empezó a caminar por una calle del camping mientras ellas le seguían – Bien, tenemos zonas termales, discotecas y zona deportiva que incluyen canchas de básquet, y dos de fútbol. Además de todas las características comunes de este tipo de sitios. Las normas son sencillas, simplemente no molestar a los demás campistas y no dañar las instalaciones. Por lo demás, todo está permitido siempre y cuando los modales estén presentes, ya me entienden. También os informo que hay un autobús que pasa cada media hora que lleva al pueblo más cercano, el trayecto es de más o menos un cuarto de hora, os resultará interesante ir ya que están de fiestas locales y tienen una feria y actos festivales varios, es divertido. Y bueno, creo que no me dejo nada…mmm… ¡ah sí! El supermercado tiene un horario muy reducido, así que si tenéis que comprar comido o algo es mejor que vayáis cuanto antes, abre tan solo por las mañanas de 8 a 13 horas, de todas maneras, en el pueblo hay supermercados y podréis comprar de todo. Y ahora sí, ya os he soltado todo el rollo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Yuka se acercó al muchacho y haciendo un gesto exagerado y simpático comentó:

-Madre mía, respira muchacho, ¡vaya parrafada has soltado de golpe! ¿Te la has tenido que estudiar mucho? Ja ja ja.

Sayuri interrumpiéndola la regañó:

-¡Yuka! ¡No seas maleducada!

El chico, con una sonrisa pícara que mostraba hoyuelos y unos ojos rasgados divertidos le quitó importancia al asunto:

-No pasa nada, la verdad es que es obligatorio explicar las normas, es parte de mi trabajo. Pero veo que no tienes pelos en la lengua ¿eh?

Akane avergonzada por el "familiar" comportamiento de su amiga la reprendió:

-Lo que no tiene es vergüenza, Yuka discúlpate ¿quieres?

-Pero si era una broma, solo era para romper un poco el hielo, ¡qué nos estaba tratando de usted hasta hace un momento! Por Kami-sama… ¡Qué solo tenemos 19 años!

-Bueno, no pasa nada, tampoco ha dicho nada malo…- y mientras decía eso Kenzo les guiñó un ojo.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona muy tranquila, prácticamente vacía. Tan solo dos parcelas estaban ocupadas: una bastante a lo lejos y otra con un par de tiendas que quedó justo al lado de donde se paró Kenzo. Señalando esta última parcela, y de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara les comentó:

-Este es vuestro sitio. Tenéis vecinos, unos chicos muy majetes, la verdad, les podéis pedir que os echen una mano para conectar la luz y eso, si os los ganáis un poco. Bueno, yo me voy ya a mi oficina. Si tenéis cualquier problema ya sabéis dónde estoy. ¿De acuerdo? – y mientras ya iba de camino se despidió de ellas con un simple "hasta luego".

Cuando ya se hubo alejado bastante Akane se giró a observar con atención la escena que tenía ante ella y sintió una especie de _deja vú_. Aquella situación se parecía demasiado a su sueño, solo esperaba que solo se quedara en eso, en un sueño y que no tuviera nada que ver con la realidad. Rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Yuka la sobresaltó al exclamar:

-¡Mierda! Se me ha olvidado preguntarle algo al conserje…

Sayuri con la inocencia que la caracterizaba preguntó:  
-¿El qué? Aunque me da miedo preguntártelo…

-Bueno, ha dicho que si teníamos algún problema le buscáramos ¿no? ¿Creéis que si me surge el "problema" de sentirme sola por la noche él podrá hacer algo? Ja, ja, ja.

Akane con cara de resignación solo respondió:

-¿Tú no vas a cambiar nunca o qué?

Las risas siguieron a algún comentario más de Yuka y de las reprimendas de Sayuri y Akane hacia su amiga, pero en ese instante su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz familiar:

-… ¿Sayuri? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Las jóvenes se giraron para ver quién era su nuevo interlocutor y Sayuri, sorprendida y alegre, fue la primera en responder:

-¿Daisuke? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Pues creo que lo mismo que vosotras –dijo al tiempo que señalaba con un dedo las mochilas de acampada que ellas ya habían dejado en el suelo de tierra- ¿Cómo que os a dado por ir de camping?

- Nos apetecía pasar unos días divertidos y… ¿por qué no? Además- Sayuri se acercó más hacia él y tapando su boca con la mano susurró a Daisuke de manera que solo él la escuchara- … ya sabes que cuando Yuka quiere hacer algo, la única cosa que la hace callar es cuando consigue hacerlo.

Los dos se rieron con disimulo y en vista de que habían excluido, sin darse cuenta, a Akane y a Yuka de la conversación, el chico se dirigió a ellas de nuevo:

-Bueno, pues me alegro de la coincidencia. Con vosotras aquí esto no será un muermazo como hasta ahora. Nosotros tres solos nos estamos muriendo de asco. En serio, nunca vayáis con dos tíos de acampada porque…

-Oye ¿Y con quién has venido?-interrumpió Yuka.

Cuando escuchó esa pregunta a Akane la recorrió un escalofrío de arriba abajo como premonición de la que sería la respuesta. Ya sabía uno de los que le acompañaban, sólo necesitaba la confirmación de Daisuke, pero interiormente ya se estaba quejando por tener tan mala suerte..

-Con Hiroshi y Ranma. ¿Con quién si no?

Lo sabía. Mientras la peli-azul se maldecía interiormente Yuka se reía y la chinchaba:

-Vaya Akane ¡qué suerte! Ranma, tu Ranma, está aquí también. ¡Qué casualidad! ¿no?

-Esto no es casualidad – y añadió haciendo girar los ojos- es tener muy mala suerte.

En ese momento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e interrumpiendo la conversación y sorprendiendo a Yuka por detrás apareció Hiroshi:

-¡Vaya regalo! Esto si que es una sorpresa. ¡Buenos días, chicas!

-Buenos días Hiroshi –contestaron las tres resignadas.

Y quedándose detrás de Yuka todavía y medio abrazándola el joven de pelo pincho añadió intentando parece sensual:

-Vaya Yuka, parece que el destino nos une de nuevo, ¿Ves como tenía razón cuando te decía que estábamos predestinados?

Yuka se liberó del abrazo y poniendo el dedo índice en el pecho de él y dándole "toquecitos" le soltó amenazadoramente:

-A lo único que estoy predestinada es a pedirle a Akane que te pegue un puñetazo como se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí a menos de metro y medio ¿Te enteras?

-Vale, vale… Tampoco hace falta ponerse agresiva ¿no? – mientras lo decía se separó más de ella, con sus manos alzadas fingiendo protegerse.

-Ni tampoco hace falta meterme a mí por en medio. Ni que yo fuera repartiendo golpes por donde quiera que vaya y al primero que me encuentre por el camino.

Yuka se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y con cara de circunstancia bromeó:

-Akane… por una vez, y repito, sooooooooooólo por esta vez, voy a morderme la lengua y no voy a responderte a lo que acabas de decir… je, je.

Las risas siguieron al comentario de la pecosa, pero Akane, desentendiéndose y poniéndose seria preguntó con los brazos en jarras:

-Y bien… ¿dónde está él?

FIN SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

_Nota: como petición de mi gran amiga Nahia, una pequeña nota aclaratoria para poder saber quién es quién. En este capítulo hago referencia a "el chico de pelo pincho", en esta historia es Hiroshi quién lleva el pelo así. Daisuke en cambio, lleva el pelo algo más largo, sin llegar a ser un corte de capa pero tampoco corto como el primero. Ranma lleva su peinado característico, así como Akane._

_Las chicas: Yuka lleva media melena en uve algo más cortita que Akane. Y Sayuri lleva una melena larga castaña. Espero que ahora nadie se pierda cuando los llame utilizando sus características "capilares". _


	3. Silencio,reencuentro y silencio

Julio 2009: Por fin tercer capítulo corregido revisado y reeditado. Ahora si, en breve (unos dos o tres días) subiré el 4º capítulo que ya está prácticamente terminado. Por fin, creo que me estanqué en esta historia porque había muchas cosas que quería cambiar de los primeros capítulos. Ahora ya si que no tengo excusa XD.

Matta ne!!

PD: gracias a todos y todas los que habéis tenido paciencia y habéis seguido enviándome reviews, se agradecen de todo corazón.

**CAPÍTULO 3: SILENCIO, EL ENCUENTRO Y DE NUEVO SILENCIO…**

Aquella mañana Ranma se había despertado de una manera como no recordaba haberse despertado nunca: con el canto de los pájaros, tranquilamente, sin prisas, y con la sensación de tardanza en la mente. Alargó el brazo para coger un pequeño reloj despertador que siempre llevaba consigo a los entrenamientos y excursiones varias en las que siempre se veía implicado, y se sorprendió al comprobar que era muy temprano en comparación a la hora que el creía que era. Las ocho de la mañana. Colocó sus manos bajo la nuca en esa pose tan natural en él, pero esta vez, en lugar de observar el cielo de Nerima se dedicó a mirar la tela plástica de color marrón de su tienda de campaña y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran:

_- (Qué extraño, ninguna loca metiéndose en mi futón, ningún panda pisoteándome ni dándome patadas, ningún balde de agua fría para que me transforme en mujer, ningún viejo loco insistiendo en que me pruebe ropa íntima femenina, y sobretodo, nadie gritándome "Baka despiértate ya, que llegamos tarde…" Akane… me fui sin decirle nada, bueno, después de todo estábamos enfadados, esta vez se pasó, yo no había hecho nada, pero ella se enfadó igual, para variar… ¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora mismo?)_

Silencio, Ranma no estaba acostumbrado al silencio, y al experimentarlo le produjo una agradable sensación que le hizo levantarse de buen humor, sin saber el duro día que tendría por delante, se levantó se vistió como pudo en el interior de su desvencijada tienda de campaña con un pantalón largo de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes y asomó la cabeza por la cremallera abierta de la "puerta". Comprobó que sus dos amigos seguían durmiendo. Volvió a meterse en su tienda del todo y cogió un par de piezas de fruta que traía de reserva desde casa y mientras salía de la tienda las empezó a desayunar. Dio un par de vueltas mientras se acababa la manzana y después de disfrutar de nuevo del canto de los pájaros sacó una conclusión:

-Sí, Definitivamente, creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto…- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Ante este buen humor se dio cuenta que no podía desperdiciar ese estado de bienestar físico y psíquico y decidió ir a la orilla del río para realizar su entrenamiento matutino. Eso sí, sin sospechar, en ningún momento, la bonita sorpresa que le esperaba un par de horas más tarde.

# # #

Akane pasó por la puerta que la dirigía al camino que llegaba al río tal y como Daisuke le había indicado, no lo sabía seguro, pues según sus amigos Ranma había desaparecido antes de que ellos se despertaran, pero conociéndole tal y como ella lo conocía era muy probable que él hubiera elegido los alrededores del río para hacer su entrenamiento matutino. Justo después de traspasarla, se cruzó con un grupo de chicas que entre risas iban comentando algo en un volumen demasiado alto para el gusto de ella, pero lo que más le molestó fue sin duda lo que logró escuchar (aún sin querer) de su conversación:

-Mira que es majo el chaval, eh…- dijo una morena de media melena pecosa.

-¡Sí! Es una lástima que ya esté comprometido, ¿no?- comentó otra mientras aguantaba la puerta antes de que se cerrara después de que hubiera salido Akane.

-Bueno, eso es lo que ha dicho él, pero yo no le he visto ningún anillo en el dedo…- soltó una rubia de larga melena.

-¡Ah! ¿No? No me he fijado. Vaya, pues a lo mejor se ha asustado, cinco tías juntas, presentándose así de golpe, debe de haberle impactado…- rió una chica de pelo cortito y muy alta.

-¡Qué va! ¿No has visto cómo estaba? Ese tiene que estar acostumbrado. Bueno, a ver si lo vemos en la discoteca y le tiramos la caña, y entonces… comprobaremos si realmente está comprometido o no…- volvió a participar la rubia.

-… ¿o lo enamorado que está de ella, no? – la pecosa rió después de este último comentario incluso antes de haber terminado la frase.

Las voces se perdieron a lo lejos y Akane, que no había parado de caminar, no logró escuchar más de aquella conversación, no obstante, ya había oído suficiente. Y resignada se dijo a si misma:

-Ahora ya sé seguro que Ranma está por aquí – y suspiró cansada.

Intentó olvidar esa conversación observando el bonito paisaje que se había abierto ante sus ojos. Nada más salir atravesó una pradera llena de flores variadas y de todos los colores. Un paisaje precioso a la vista. Siguió un camino de gravilla, sin duda hecho por la mano del hombre, así que dedujo que ese era el que llevaba al río. Al final dio con el agua, y sin duda, aunque lo había visto en el prospecto de Yuka, las fotografías no hacían justicia a todo aquello. Realmente era el lugar perfecto para entrenar con tranquilidad. Siguió unos minutos más el camino que seguía la orilla del río mientras le buscaba con la mirada. Cuando éste terminó en una especie de zona más rebajada de lo normal (seguramente para que la gente pudiera bañarse), observó un caminito de tierra que estaba situado algo escondido entre la maleza, poco a poco se adentró en él, y fue esquivando algunos árboles y arbustos.

Y no tardó en dar con él. Justo en la orilla del rió, en una pequeña explanada de tierra, y alejado de las pocas personas que disfrutaban de un baño de agua fría a esas horas de la mañana lo encontró en una pose de meditación, totalmente concentrado, y sin moverse.

Se permitió el lujo por unos instantes de mirarle. Por la postura dedujo que ya había acabado la sesión y ahora estaba relajándose. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella se notaba que había hecho un entrenamiento intenso. La camiseta de tirantes estaba totalmente pegada a su espalda por el sudor, cosa que permitía observar cada uno de los músculos que la formaban, llevaba el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual… pero a pesar de la atractiva y tranquila estampa que se le ofrecía a Akane, las malas costumbres no se pierden ni en vacaciones y menos cuando los celos hacen acto de presencia:

-Por lo que he oído… no pierdes el tiempo… ¿eh?

Ranma había notado su presencia incluso antes de que ella lo viera a él. Sentía aquella aura aunque no quisiera en cuanto se acercaba por poco que fuera a él. Así que no necesitó comprobar con la vista lo que sus otros sentidos le habían dicho ya. Sabía que era Akane, así que no se giró cuando le contestó a aquella alusión:

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-¡Oh! Vaya, ¿no me preguntas "qué haces aquí" o, al menos no me saludas primero? – contestó ella atacándolo.

Ranma giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo y desde esa posición siguió la conversación:

-Creo que yo podría acusarte de lo mismo, ¿no? – Volvió a darle la espalda completamente- Pero de todas maneras conociéndote como que mejor te doy la razón así que… Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mejor ahora?

-Hombre, pues la verdad es que no mucho, menudas ganas… - fijó la vista en el suelo, pues se puso nerviosa al hablarle a una espalda, espero un poco para ver si Ranma cambiaba de actitud pero en vista de que no decía nada le susurró sin levantar los ojos-¿Te pasa algo?

Por fin, para alivio de Akane, Ranma se puso en pie y se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos:

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- y levantó una ceja a la expectativa de la respuesta de ella.

-Lo he dicho…- resopló, decirle aquello era confesarle parte de sus celos- Bueno… lo he dicho por el grupo de tías buenas que se te acaba de presentar hace unos minutos…-y fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-¡Ah! Eso…-Sonrió de medio lado, pero en una sonrisa forzada y falsa.

- ¿Ah eso? – le volvió a subir la vista y añadió- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?- los celos hicieron aún más su acto de presencia, y no por los comentarios de las chicas (aunque sus motivos para ello tendría), ni por el hecho de que se le hubieran presentado, sino por la actitud de él, que si no lo era, se podría decir que rozaba la indiferencia hacia ella.

-Sí. ¿Qué más quieres? Tu misma has dicho que se me han presentado ¿y yo que quieres que haga? ¿Salgo corriendo? Además… ¡a ti qué más te da! Porque si no lo recuerdo mal lo último que me dijiste el otro día fue algo así como "tu y yo no somos nada, tú solo eres un cerdo que se va con la primera que se le pasa por delante, no te metas en mi vida y ¡ah! No te metas en mi vida". En versión resumida claro, y sin contar el puñetazo que me metiste al finalizar tu discursito- mientras recordaba las palabras de Akane fue contando con los dedos, y según avanzaba más arrugaba la frente. Cuando acabó, relajó su gesto para añadir finalmente- ¿Fue algo así, no?

Akane en ese momento no supo que era lo que más le había dolido, si el darse cuenta de lo mal que había hecho, como siempre, diciéndole aquellas cosas, si el tono que había puesto al repetir aquella frase, o si era la indiferencia que Ranma estaba mostrando hacia ella durante toda esa conversación. Así que calló y volvió a fijar la vista en el suelo.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, pero esta vez no era ese tan agradable que a Ranma le había sorprendido al despertarse, sino uno tenso e incómodo que Akane no sabía cómo romper, y que a él, no le apetecía hacerlo en absoluto.

Finalmente la chica se decidió e intentó quitarle hierro al asunto:

-Mira que es mala suerte encontrarnos en el mismo camping…!vaya…

Ranma al escuchar las primeras palabras se acercó a Akane bruscamente y la interrumpió levantando ligeramente la voz:

-¿Mala suerte? ¿Para ti verme aquí es mala suerte?

-Bueno, yo no quería de… -pero la volvió a interrumpir sin escuchar palabra de ella. Con cara de enfado, como Akane nunca antes le había visto con ella, le soltó secamente:

-No te preocupes, no te molestaré. Tú sólo haz como si yo no existiera. Ignora a tu mala suerte.

Y de nuevo, sin esperar respuesta cogió una toalla blanca que había en el suelo, y se dirigió con paso firme por el camino por el que Akane había llegado mientras se secaba la frente, pensando que quizás sus amigos estarían ya, por fin, despiertos.

Akane se quedó inmóvil, pensativa y triste. Se había quedado de piedra ante la actitud de Ranma, pues él nunca la había tratado así. En su mente repitió varias veces la secuencia de la conversación, y cuando lo hubo hecho sólo podía pensar, una y otra vez:

-_(¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? Esta enfadado conmigo, obvio, pero…jamás lo había visto de esa manera, mirándome así, y sobretodo, nunca me había hablado de esa forma…daba miedo… ¿Qué le pasa?)_

Todos estos pensamientos fueron acompañados de una sensación de vació en el estómago. Akane no lloró, aunque tenía muchísimas ganas, pero su orgullo ganó de momento aquella batalla. Eso sí, algo había empezado a despertarse en ese lugar. Yuka empezaba a salirse con la suya. Akane empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Minutos después emprendió el camino que ya antes había trazado y por el que Ranma se había ido pero en dirección contraria.

Cuando llegó al interior del recinto no le apetecía ir directamente con sus amigos así que se decidió por dar una vuelta por el camping y así ver cómo era.

Al pasear se dio cuenta de que éste tenía una forma más o menos cuadrada, cuatro calles en vertical que desembocaban en una horizontal. Cada calle tenía tiendas o caravanas a banda y banda, menos la que estaba atravesada, ya que en esta estaban las zonas comunitarias para los usuarios, es decir, los servicios y duchas, las zonas termales, la discoteca y todo lo demás que Kenzo les había dicho que tenía el lugar.

Fue haciendo zig-zag por todas las calles, empezando por la primera para finalizar en la última que era donde ellos tenían montadas las tiendas. Y paseando, sumida en sus pensamientos, transcurrieron unos 15 o 20 minutos hasta que al final llegó al inicio de la última calle. Comparó y se dio cuenta que aquella era la que más vacía estaba, o al menos, de momento. Siguió avanzando y a lo lejos divisó a todos sus amigos montando una tienda. Se fijó que a poca distancia se situaban las tiendas que ya había divisado nada más llegar al lugar, pero esta vez vio quienes eran sus vecinas. Al descubrirlo lo único que pudo pensar es:

-(_Mierda, son las busconas que se le han presentado antes a Ranma… Joder, des de luego lo mío es mala suerte pero de verdad)_- suspiró, por enésima vez, resignada, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más, pero lo peor de todo era ¿cómo iba a solucionar las cosas con él?

Finalmente recorrió los metros que le faltaban para llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros pero se sorprendió al encontrar un panorama muy distinto al que había dejado. Allí seguían la iglú que compartían Hiroshi y Daisuke, y la tienda triangular de Ranma. Además ahora había otro iglú a medio montar, Sayuri se encontraba dentro de esta y parecía un fantasma poniendo bien las diferentes capas para poder introducir las varillas. Ranma estaba agachado en un lateral clavando los clavos principales de la primera tela plástica que sujetaba la tienda al suelo, Yuka se encontraba muy cerquita de éste agachada a su lado. Hiroshi y Dai estaban ocupados encajando las varillas en el otro lateral de la tienda.

-¡Hola Akane! Vaya… ¿Ya estás aquí? – Yuka la saludó como si fuera una sorpresa que ella se encontrara allí. Ranma solo la miró de reojo y continuó con su tarea fingiendo ignorarla. Sayuri en ese momento sacó la cabeza y con cara de pena se dirigió a Akane sin llegar a sacar el cuerpo:

-Akane, anda, ayúdame y haz algo, que no me aclaro con esto.

Cinco minutos más bastaron para que la tienda estuviera lista, pero su tamaño no era el que Akane esperaba precisamente. La tienda no era de cuatro personas tal y como Yuka le había dicho que tendrían, sino de dos y justita. Y ahí, clarísimamente, estaba el problema.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Yuka fue quien pronunció en voz alta la pregunta que todos tenían en mente mientras todos seguían mirando la tienda como si esperaran que al hacerlo creciera.

-Lo siento chicas, creo que me equivoqué de tienda, como estaban las dos juntas me confundiría y cogí la pequeña…De verdad, lo siento muchísimo, perdonadme…lo sien..

-No pasa nada Sayuri-intentó calmar Akane a la chica mientras disimulaba su mal humor- ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Cómo vamos a dormir las tres ahí dentro? – y puso los brazos en jarras.

Pero para nada aquello era casualidad todo estaba planeado por Yuka y el siguiente paso que ella había predicho estaba a punto de darse:

-Chicas…- Ranma se rascó la nuca en su gesto tan habitual- A mi me sobra un sitio en la mía… si queréis… alguna puede dormir conmigo, bueno, quiero decir en mi tienda, no conmigo… ya…

-¿En serio?- Yuka se giró hacia él con energía, adelantándose a las quejas de las otras dos chicas, y se abrazó al cuello de Ranma al estilo Shampoo- ¡Qué amable eres! La verdad es que nos salvas las vacaciones, que suerte que estuvierais aquí también. – se soltó de él, para alivio de Akane y llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de concentración y añadió- El problema ahora es… ¿Quién va a dormir contigo?

Akane ya se estaba imaginando a quién le iba a tocar dormir con él, la excusa de que eran prometidos era perfecta para encasquetarla con él, y ellas tan felices juntitas, pero le sorprendió lo que Yuka propuso en seguida:

-Hagamos un sorteo, yo creo que lo mejor es que cada día una duerma con él, así no tendremos problemas. ¿Algo que objetar Ranma? Después de todo es tu tienda ¿no?

-Por mi ningún problema, voy a hacer lo mismo esté quién esté, dormir- se encogió de hombros.

-Pues qué lástima, ¿verdad chicas?- y les guiñó un ojo a sus amigas.

Akane, que ya llevaba un cabreo monumental enorme encima, sólo podía pensar en que ojalá la hubieran obligado a dormir con él y en que no podía fiarse de Yuka ni un pelo, de manera brusca y al mismo tiempo que se giraba dándole la espalda a ésta soltó:

-Joder Yuka ¡Cállate ya!

A los pocos minutos la pecosa llamó a sus dos colegas y con tres palillos en la mano, partió uno de ellos haciéndolo más corto que el resto, y los colocó en su puño cerrado de manera que no se pudiera diferenciar del resto. Sayuri y Akane cogieron uno cada una. Los dos sacados del puño eran largos por lo que Yuka pegando saltitos de "fingida" alegría dijo:

-¡Genial! ¡Yo seré la primera! –dejó de saltar, y poniendo una pose de niña buena le comentó a Ranma- ¿Serás bueno conmigo, no Ranma?

-Tu tranquila que ni te enteraras de que estoy en la tienda .

Poniendo una sonrisa pícara esta vez y diciéndolo arrastrando las palabras para parecer sensual Yuka volvió a añadir:

-Pues sigo diciendo que es una lástima…- y volvió a guiñar un ojo, pero esta vez para Ranma lo que hizo que esté se sonrojara.

Todos rieron las ocurrencias de Yuka, bueno, todos no, Akane muy seria rodó los ojos y suspiró otra vez en esa mañana, pero esta vez, era un suspiro de rendición.

# # #

Acabaron de desempacar el resto de las cosas que habían traído las chicas, entre ellas el equipaje y los diferentes utensilios que habían traído para poder cocinar. Y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la hora de comer. Decidieron un menú sencillo y rápido que prepararon con los dos camping-gas que tenían entre todos: tallarines instantáneos.

Se sentaron por donde pudieron entre las sillas, esterillas que tenían y mientras comían Hiroshi hizo una propuesta:

-¿Qué os parece si esta noche vamos a la discoteca del camping?

-Claro, por qué no…- contestó Sayuri.

Akane que seguía seria todavía des de la mañana informó de sus intenciones de quedarse descansando tranquila en la parcela.

-A mi no me apetece mucho, estoy muy cansada. Pero id vosotros.

-Venga Akane, no seas sosa- la recriminó Yuka en seguida- iremos las tres y lo pasaremos bien.

-Ya he dicho que no me apetece…- remarcó las sílabas para intentar dejar claro lo que decía.

-Me da igual lo que digas- imitó el tono de Akane remarcando cada sílaba y separándolas exageradamente para dejar claro que no había discusión posible- Vamos a ir todos y punto.

-Pero mira que eres cabezona, des de luego no llevamos ni un día y ya estás de lo más pesado…

-¿Eso significa que iremos?

-Eso significa que ya veremos.

- Yujuuuuu- y lo celebró Yuka sabiendo que había ganado la discusión, y que efectivamente Akane iría con todos esa noche.

Los demás no intervinieron en la conversación. ¿Para qué? Yuka se las apañaba muy bien solita para hacer con Akane prácticamente lo que quería. Por suerte…

Cuando terminaron de comer Hiroshi les propuso a las chicas:

-¿Qué os parece si nosotros nos vamos a comprar al pueblo algunas provisiones para los próximos días?

Con una ceja alzada y muy extrañada Yuka preguntó:

-¿Vosotros Hiroshi? ¿He oído bien?

-Sí, nosotros.

En ese momento los tres chicos se miraron entre si de una manera extraña. A lo que la impaciente chica volvió a insistir:

-Vale, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada. Sólo queremos ir a comprar para que a vosotras os toque fregar os cacharros de comer. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues porque viniendo de vosotros suena muy pero que muy sospechoso que os ofrezcáis para algo así.

- Encima que sólo queremos ayudar. ¡Pues id vosotras!- fingió ofenderse ante la incredulidad de Yuka, pero ésta decidió darse por vencida y solo contestó con un ligero:

-Vale, vale…

Un par de horas más tarde los chicos cogieron el bus para ir hasta el pueblo y allí comprar la lista de cosas que entre todos, y que con un fondo común, habían elaborado.

En cambio las chicas, en vista de la aparente amabilidad de los chicos, se quedaron a pasar la tarde acabando de instalarse definitivamente en las tiendas y la parcela y colocando todos los bártulos. Una vez hecho esto, lavaron los cacharros que habían manchado para comer y prepararon la ropa que querían ponerse para la noche.

Akane había estado durante el resto del día callada y malhumorada. Su día no había empezado bien. Y cualquier comentario le sentaba mal y era suficiente para iniciar una discusión con alguna de sus dos amigas. Sayuri y Yuka tuvieron paciencia de santas con ella, pero todo tiene un límite. Llegó un punto en que era imposible soportarla y en vista que Akane no les iba a explicar qué demonios era lo que le pasaba, decidieron cortar por lo sano y preguntarle de una vez:

-¿Qué te pasa Akane?-explotó Yuka al tiempo que tiesa como un palo y con los brazos en jarras fulminaba a la peli-azul con la mirada, dejándolo, así, sin escapatoria- ¿Tanto te fastidia que también esté aquí Ranma?¿Es eso?

Akane estaba preparada para una nueva discusión pero la última pregunta le había recordado la pelea de esa mañana con Ranma. Y se quedó sin furia que sacar por la boca. Así que mientras volvía a la tarea de sacar unas chancletas que estaban en el fondo de su mochila y le daba la espalda a sus amigas le contestó en un tono muy diferente al que había utilizado con ellas durante todo el día:

-No. No es eso. Y cállate ¿Vale? No estoy para tus tonterías…

-¿Cómo que mis tonterías?- Yuka relajó la expresión de enfado y sonrió para darle confianza a Akane- Llevas toda la tarde rayadísima e irascible. Vamos, somos tus amigas, ¿no? Cuéntanoslo. Así que…- y dejó la frase sin acabar como invitación a que siguiera hablando ella.

-Así que…nada- y derrotada se sentó en el suelo, sobre una esterilla, al tiempo que dejaba ir otro suspiro más y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar a derramarse mejillas abajo.

Pocas eran las veces en que Akane se derrumbaba, así que sus dos amigas corrieron a sentarse una a cada lado para confortarla y escucharla mejor.

Sayuri, que era la más dulce por naturaleza, fue la que insistió:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Akane?- y le pasó un brazo por los hombros temblorosos para reconfortarla.

-Ranma-hizo una pausa para coger aire, pues los sollozos le cortaron la frase- ël está enfadado conmigo…

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntaron al instante las dos al unísono.

- Pues porque soy una idio…

El insulto quedó en el aire. Akane con la boca abierta a medio hablar se quedó mirando hacia el camino principal de la calle.

Yuka y Sayuri siguieron la mirada de ésta y fue entonces cuando las tres se quedaron sin palabras al ver aparecer a los tres chicos con otras cuatro chicas. Una rubia bastante cerquita de Ranma, pero una morena de media melena y pecosa iba cogida del brazo de Daisuke. Hiroshi iba hablando con las otras dos. Los cinco caminaban en dirección a las tiendas. Akane reconoció al grupo de chicas en seguida y se volvió a repetir mentalmente la mala suerte que tenía.

Yuka se puso en pie y alzando ligeramente la voz gritó:

-¡Serán cabrones! ¡Por eso querían ir a comprar ellos!

Yuka estaba que echaba chispas por la mentira de los chicos, en cambio, las otras dos chicas, que eran la que se suponía que debían estar enfadadas, después del primer impacto, se vinieron abajo. Yuka fue, como siempre, la que tiró hacia delante. E intentando animar a sus amigas añadió:

-No os preocupéis, esta noche se van a cagar, nos las van a pagar por mentirosos.

Fin del 3r capítulo.


	4. Celos

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. No hay palabras de disculpa suficientes, lo sé. Pero se intentara: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mis dos-cientos cincuenta mil trabajos no me dejan tiempo, y lo dicho, cuando tengo tiempo la pereza gana la batalla. Además me he dado cuenta de que necesito padecer de insomnio para que la inspiración venga a visitarme, así que no sé si considerarlo bueno o malo, ja, ja, ja._

_Espero que el próximo no tarde otro año completo en estar acabado (tiraré de café, coca-cola y red bull para conseguirlo si hace falta). XD_

_He realizado bastantes modificaciones y arreglos en los capítulos anteriores que ayudan a entender la historia mejor, así que, bastante satisfecha de éstos ya puedo continuar con la historia que tantos dolores de cabeza me está dando._

_Si estás leyendo esto, espero que te guste._

_Hasta pronto, Nika-chan._

**Capitulo IV: CELOS**

Las chicas se encontraban en los baños femeninos del camping mientras acababan de arreglarse. Después de descubrir la encerrona de los chicos para poder ir al pueblo y pasar la tarde con aquellas "perras en celo" (recién bautizadas por Yuka) habían decidido ir por su cuenta al bar musical del camping. Bueno, realmente, Yuka había decidido salir esa noche, también había sentenciado que iban a pasar de ellos y a pasárselo bien bailando sin parar, y además, que iban a ponerse guapísimas para que se dieran cuenta de lo que ellos se perdían. En fin, que Yuka lo había decidido todo ella solita y sin tener en cuenta las protestas de sus dos amigas, que afligidas, no paraban de resoplar y quejarse de las pocas ganas que tenían de hacer nada.

- Ya veréis, nos lo vamos a pasar genial. Espero que pongan buena música- insistía por undécima vez Yuka mientras delante de uno de los espejos del baño se ponía el rímel de color negro en las pestañas.

- Si tú lo dices… - comentó Sayuri con la mirada triste fija hacia el suelo- yo voy a serte sincera, se me han quitado las ganas de todo…

- Anda, no seas tonta, anímate y pasa del idiota de Daisuke. Él se lo pierde. Al igual que Ranma ¿verdad Akane?- decía mientras se giraba hacia una enfurruñada Akane.

- A mi me da igual lo que el idiota de Ranma haga, al fin y al cabo, no es mi asunto tal y como él ha dicho y remarcado esta tarde. Así que…

- Así que nada – interrumpió Yuka a Akane – Si no es tu asunto, ¿porque estas de morros desde que viste a esa rubia bobalicona enganchada a Ranma?- añadió con sorna.

-Te recuerdo que él siempre lleva a alguna "pegada" – y a pesar de las palabras no pudo evitar poner cara de asco, pero reponiéndose "aparentemente" cambió su cara por una de orgullo y autosuficiencia y añadió- estoy acostumbrada a que Shampoo esté en plan "lapa" con él. ¿O ya te has olvidado de eso?

Ante esa pregunta Yuka decidió que la única manera de convencer a Akane era atacando a su punto débil de nuevo, y eso fue lo que hizo:

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho antes pero… eso te pasa por no marcar el terreno -y se volvió a girar de cara al espejo con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara y dando la conversación por zanjada.

-Déjalo Yuka – y arrugando el frente, hecho que demostraba que Yuka había ganado, añadió- porque aún me estás poniendo de peor humor y si eso pasa, entonces si que no me mueves del saco de dormir. Sayuri, mejor salimos, porque aguantar a esta toda la noche dando el coñazo, es peor que estar un rato tomando algo, por muy "depres" que estemos. ¿Qué me dices? – Y sonrió para animar a la chica dulce del grupo.

-Pues que qué remedio, con tal de ahorrarme el dolor de" Yukabeza".

Y juntas rieron la broma de Sayuri.

Después de esa conversación y una vez maquilladas, iban a vestirse con la ropa elegida por cada una de ellas, menos Akane, que había decidido ir con unos tejanos y tirantes, y sus amigas la obligaron a ponerse otra cosa muy diferente. Yuka insistió hasta que consiguió que vistiera una minifalda tejana en vez de los tejanos largos. Y llegaron a un acuerdo, después de mucho insistir Akane, permitiéndole ir con la camiseta de tirantes que ella había elegido por ser de color rojo sangre, y según Yuka, favorecía sus ojos. Cuando Akane mencionó que eso era una tontería, se vio de nuevo envuelta en una conversación entorno a que tenía que ir muy guapa para que "él" alucinara. Accedió, naturalmente, por tal de no tener que discutir de nuevo sobre ese tema con ellas, y si Yuka decía que el rojo favorecía, por supuesto, ella no sería quién lo negara.

Minutos más tarde, y después de muchos suspiros de resignación por parte de Sayuri y sobretodo de Akane, las chicas por fin estaban listas. Recogieron todos sus bártulos y se dirigieron hacia la parcela. A lo lejos, vieron que los chicos esperaban ya arreglados, y por la cara que tenían seguramente desde hacía rato.

Fueron acercándose y cuando faltaban pocos metros para estar junto a los chicos Yuka volvió a tomar la iniciativa:

-Bien, ahora vamos a hacer lo que yo diga, uno, llegamos a las tiendas, dos, dejamos el neceser, y tres, cogemos lo que necesitemos para salir sin decir ni pio – Acompañó sus explicaciones con los dedos, levantándolos uno a uno mientras decía los números- Y después nos vamos las tres solitas a pasárnoslo bomba. ¿Entendido?- y finalizó su frase transformando esos tres dedos en un gesto de okey.

-Cualquiera te lleva la contraria… - comentó Sayuri guiñándole un ojo a Akane.

Yuka que había visto el gesto de complicidad entre ambas intentó animarlas un poco más en visto de que, a pesar de sus intentos, aún no lo había conseguido del todo.

- A ver Sayuri… ¿Es qué te ha contagiado Akane su pesimismo? Vaaaaaaaaamos chicas, tan solo… Hacedme caso ¿si?- Mientras terminaba su discurso puso ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, por lo que sus dos amigas no les quedó más remedio que soltar una risita ligera y asentir con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la parcela y eso provocó que los chicos, que se encontraban sentados en las sillas de plegables que tenían alrededor de una mesita, se levantaran para prepararse para irse todos juntos.

-Joder chicas, pues si que habéis tardado- decía Daisuke con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Sayuri sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo - ¿nos vamos ya?

Yuka se interpuso entre sus miradas de camino a la tienda para dejar el neceser y coger el bolso. Y mientras tenía la mitad del torso dentro de la tienda soltó un rápido:

- Vosotros sabréis que planes tenéis. ¿No? Nosotras nos vamos. Venga chicas. – y salió de la parcela hasta llegar al camino principal de la calle.

Sayuri también cogió un pequeño bolso, mientras que Akane se metía en el bolsillo trasero de la falda el dinero que pensaba llevarse. Después de eso se unieron a Yuka y emprendieron el ligero paseo hasta la discoteca.

Tan solo Akane, en un momento de debilidad, se giró rápidamente y dijo un "hasta luego chicos" mientras buscaba unos ojos azules, ganándose así una mirada desaprobatoria de Yuka una vez estuvieron alejadas unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Cuando las tres siluetas femeninas desaparecieron de su vista Hiroshi se giró triunfal:

-¿Qué os había dicho? Veis como se han puesto celosas- sonrió triunfal como si hubiera descubierto algo grandioso.

-A mi me da la sensación de que más bien han pasado de nosotros, pero en fin… - comentó decaído Daisuke mientras cogía su cartera - ¿Vamos para allí o qué? A lo mejor si nos damos prisa las alcanzamos y vamos con ellas.

-Mejor nos vamos nosotros solos. No tengo ganas de discutir.-refunfuñó Ranma.

-Pero si Akane al menos se ha despedido ¿por qué ibas a discutir con ella?- preguntó inocente el rubio.

- Mira Dai, cosas nuestras ¿vale?

-Ja ja, eso Dai, cosas suyas, es decir lo de siempre – se rió Hiroshi al tiempo se cogía de los hombros de sus dos amigos- ¿Es qué no vais a crecer nunca? ¿Cuánto hace que estáis prometidos? Tío, se ve a leguas que estas loquito por ella, déjate ya de gilipoy…

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? No te metas, no tienes ni idea. – Se salió del abrazo de Hiroshi con un gesto brusco- Estoy harto de ser siempre el culpable de todo. No me escucha, no confía en mí. ¿Cómo voy a estar loco por una marimacho así, eh?- y comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección por la que las chicas habían desaparecido, soltó de espaldas a ellos- ¿Vamos o qué?

- Sí, sí. Lo qué tú digas Ranma –hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto pero volviéndose a Daisuke susurró de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharlo- pero diga lo que diga, Akane, de marimacho, nada de nada, que está buenísima. ¿Te has fijado que hoy lleva minifalda? ¡Menudas piernas!

-Hiroshi, cállate, que como Ranma se entere te rompe el cuello…

Y así, los tres chicos se pusieron en marcha.

**# # #**

El garito no era muy grande comparado con las discotecas de Tokio, pero ponían buena música y había un buen ambiente. Para cuando llegaron los chicos, las tres féminas ya se habían lanzado a bailar en un lateral de la pista de baile. Estaba algo oscuro, como en cualquier bar musical, con algunas luces de colores que se movían al ritmo de la música. Ranma nada más entrar se hizo un esquema mental del lugar, a la derecha de la entrada la barra en forma de "U", y al otro extremo, hacia la izquierda y tirando hacia el fondo, algunas mesitas redondas con algunos sofás que las rodeaban. Localizó los baños por encima de la multitud al fondo en una puerta a la derecha. Intentó concentrarse en cualquier detalle absurdo del local por tal de entretenerse y no buscar unos ojos chocolate. Sin embargo, Daisuke, que no iba a dejarse vencer por un orgullo estúpido lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus amigas. En cuanto las localizó con la mirada llamó la atención de Ranma dándole un toque en el brazo y una vez le miró alzó la barbilla y sin palabras le indicó donde estaban ellas.

En vista de que Ranma no iba a responderle insistió:

-Miradlas, allí están. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos con ellas o nos ponemos a parte?

-Mejor no –cortó tajante Hiroshi sin ni siquiera mirarlos. A lo lejos había localizado a el grupo de chicas con las que habían coincidido en el autobús de vuelta al camping, y empezó a dirigirse hacia allí – prefiero la barra, o mejor dicho, la compañía que hay en la barra. Vamos.

Hiroshi tomó la iniciativa y se colocó junto a las chicas y en seguida emprendió una conversación con una de ellas. Ranma y Daisuke le siguieron, pero se pusieron algo a parte, algo alejados del grupito. El castaño pidió de beber para los dos y después de eso se estableció un silencio tenso y raro, pues no sabían bien que hacer. Finalmente Ranma lo rompió:

-¿Qué has pedido?

-¿Qué? – Daisuke pareció volver a la realidad pues estaba ensimismado mirando a Sayuri a lo lejos bailar.

-¿Qué qué me has pedido de beber? – volvió a preguntar Ranma insistiendo y arrugando la frente.

- ¡Ah! Cerveza. Un par de cervezas…

-¿Y desde cuando bebo yo cerveza, eh?

-Lo siento, no me he acordado, las he pedido sin pensar… -y mientras acababa la frase sus ojos volvieron a volar desde Ranma hasta donde se encontraba Sayuri.

El chico de la trenza, mosqueado en vista de que su amigo estaba más pendiente de sus amigas que de su conversación, quiso ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-Oye, Dai, si quieres estar con ellas, vete. No pasa nada, no vas a dejar que Hiroshi te joda lo de Sayuri… ¿no? – y mientras acababa la frase se apoyo en la barra con un gesto desenfadado intentado quitarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

Dai, todavía mirando hacia la pista de baile le comentó:

-¿Y tú qué harás? Estarás con las de esta tarde y con Hiroshi. ¿O te quedarás solo? Porque conociéndote no te veo comiéndote el orgullo y yéndote con Akane, por muchas ganas que tengas…

-¿Quién ha dicho que tenga ganas de estar con ella?- y alzó las cejas.

-Mira tío, a mi me dirás lo que quieras, pero somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y a mi no me engañas, de hecho…- y miró hacia el techo con gesto pensativo fingido y añadió- al único que engañas es a ti mismo.

Sonrieron los dos y al tiempo que Ranma se giraba de cara hacia la barra de nuevo y se apoyaba de frente en ella con los codos le contestó:

-Lo que tú digas...

Las chicas por su parte se habían cansado de bailar, de hecho, Sayuri y Akane no es que estuvieran muy predispuestas a hacerlo, pero Yuka, como siempre, las había obligado a salir a la pista. Cuando el calor las invadió decidieron ir a sentarse a una de las mesitas con sofás alrededor.

Una vez sentadas la conversación no era fluida, pues Sayuri estaba triste, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, y sólo los levantó durante unos instantes, cuando Yuka la avisó de que los chicos acababan de entrar. Miró hacia ellos y los siguió con la mirada con la vaga esperanza de que Dai, al menos él, se dirigiera hacia ellas, pero cuando vio que se iban los tres hacia la barra volvió a bajar la vista y se limitó a contestar con monosílabos. Yuka intentó animarla por quinta vez en la media hora que llevaban en el lugar:

-Sayuri, cariño, ya sabemos que te gusta mucho Daisuke, pero… tampoco es para tanto, sólo estaban hablando, y además si él es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de la gran chica que eres es que no merece la pena. ¿Verdad Akane? – y le cogió la mano a la entristecida chica mientas buscaba la aprobación y la cooperación de una distraída peli-azul.

-Sí, claro. Son todos unos capullos… no se libra ni uno. Siempre lo he dicho.

-Tú ayudando, di que sí – y mientras decía esto le pegó una pequeña colleja, cosa que consiguió que Sayuri sonriera ante la mueca que puso la golpeada- ¿Ves? Eso ya me gusta más.

-¿Y era necesario que me pegaras para hacerla reír?- comentó mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada con la mano.

-La verdad es que no…pero me había quedado sin ideas para distraerla – rió al tiempo que ponía cara de niña buena.

Akane rodó los ojos y añadió:

-¿Así que la verdad, no? ¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad es que a veces eres totalmente insoportable tía.

-¡Bah! Lo que tú digas…- le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano que no sostenía la de Sayuri, y después poniéndose seria de nuevo preguntó- Bueno, ¿y ahora nos vas a decir por qué te ha afectado tantísimo ver a Dai con esa? Tampoco es para tanto…

-Vale, pero no quiero comentarios, ni reproches, ni nada de nada. Lo diré y cambiaremos de tema. ¿Sí? - esperó a que sus dos amigas asintieran con la cabeza y después prosiguió – El viernes pasado Dai y yo quedamos a solas, fuimos al cine, a cenar y nos enrollamos, fin de la historia, ahora a otra cosa.

-¿Cómo? ¡Será cabrón! ¡Y yo que creía que era un buen tipo!- gritó Yuka mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Dónde vas? Me habías dicho que cambiaríamos de tema, siéntate por favor, no quiero darle más vueltas. No la líes Yuka, que te conozco –la cogió del brazo y la forzó a sentarse- Te lo pido por favor, no hagas ni digas nada. Por esto no os lo había contado porque siempre tienes que meter las narices.

-Bueno, vale, pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti, ¡joder!.- y puso una cara forzada de resignación y alzó los hombros.

Akane se había quedado callada, no sabía que decirle a Sayuri, ¿debía alegrarse por ella después de lo que había pasado esa tarde? Aunque tampoco había pasado nada. Se decidió a decir algo de lo cuál ella también debería hacer caso…

-Pues Sayuri, no te precipites… no tomes conclusiones precipitadas…quizás… no es lo que parece…- y terminó la frase bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!-la acusó Yuka.

-Pues por eso- se defendió ella- Al final no os lo he dicho, pero Ranma creo que está enfadado conmigo por eso, por precipitarme y juzgar sin derecho, y ahora las cosas están tan mal… no sé cómo explicarme Sayuri, pero si Daisuke se te acerca esta noche, no le acuses como hago yo siempre, porque no sirve de nada, pregúntale y a ver que te dice…no sé… Es la primera vez que pasa… Es diferente ¿no crees?

-Quizás… Creo que entiendo lo que me quieres decir Akane. Gracias por el consejo- y sonrió – Lo tendré en cuenta si es que Dai se acerca a mí esta noche, claro.

-Por favor- ahora se reía Akane- por ignorarles un poquito, pero si ha sido un castigo de parvulario, Yuka no está acostumbrada a tener que meter en cintura a los hombres, ja, ja, ja… Por Dios, si para Ranma el hecho de que no le hable es la más normal de las cosas. Es más, creo que para él el que no le hable es una bendición de Kami-sama- y después de esa frase y una vez vio como Sayuri se reía con ganas su sonrisa desapareció, pues todo eso le había recordado la situación en la que estaban.

Akane no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a todo ese asunto, ¿por qué tenía derecho a estar él enfadado? Después de todo era él quien estaba con otra y a punto de besarse, como siempre. Y… ¿para qué escucharle? Qué le iba a decir, qué todo era un malentendido, qué él no tenía nada que ver. ¿Y si fuera así qué? ¿Es que no aprendía nunca que siempre se dejaba enredar por los mismos trucos sucios? Se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes y a sus insultos, incluso a que no la considerara una mujer de verdad, pero… a sufrir la vergüenza de estar prometidos (aunque fuese por obligación) y tener que aguantar que otras lo besaran delante de medio Nerima era otra cosa.

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta, como siempre en cuanto a Ranma se refería, pero eso no quitaba que dejaran de doler. Cada punzada de celos es un dolor nuevo en el corazón, y para eso no hay cura posible más que un amor fiel, confiado y correspondido, así que si ella tenía que esperar eso del luchador de artes marciales, ya se podía estar metiendo a monja.

Tal y como era frecuente ese día el torrente de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por Yuka:

-Chicas, ¿Qué queréis? Voy a la barra a por bebidas- anunció.

-Una cola Light por favor-contestó Sayuri.

-Y yo una normal. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Akane mientras se levantaba con intención de ayudarla.

-¡Qué va! Solo son tres vasos mujer. Enseguida vuelvo.

Yuka se levantó y sus dos amigas la vieron perderse entre el gentío que a esas horas ya se había acumulado en el lugar. La peliazul miró a los ojos a Sayuri mientras con una mirada de preocupación le preguntaba:

-¿Qué crees que estará tramando ahora?

-No lo sé. Pero seguro que bueno no es.

Las dos se rieron con ganas y en ese instante alguien las saludó:

-Buenas noches preciosas. Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien.

Y allí estaba Kenzo, guapísimo, con camisa blanca de manga corta y unos tejanos piratas. La verdad es que el verlo sin la camiseta fosforita le ayudaba a su imagen muchísimo.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal?- contestaron ambas.

-Pues aquí pasando el ratillo y al veros, y como esta mañana habéis sido tan simpáticas, he pensado "Vaya Kenzo es posible que esta noche alguna alma caritativa quiera bailar contigo" Y… aquí estoy- finalizó la frase poniendo su palma delante de la cara de Akane a modo de invitación a bailar.

-Yo es que…. No sé…. – dudaba, pues no quería dejar a Sayuri sola y sabía que eso no iba precisamente a arreglar las cosas con su prometido.

-Vamos, no te lo pienses, yo estaré bien, ves a bailar que Yuka enseguida estará aquí conmigo. ¿Vale?- y cualquiera le decía que no a Sayuri con su carita angelical.

Así que sin querer darle más vueltas aceptó la mano de Kenzo y se fue con él a la pista de baile.

Por otro lado Yuka en cuanto sus amigas no podían verla se fue directa hacia donde se encontraban Daisuke y Ranma. Cuando llegó hasta ellos se hizo hueco a codazos contra ellos para hacerse sitio en la barra, justo en medio de ambos, y así poder pedir las bebidas. Y mientras esperaba a que alguien la atendiera les soltó sin darles tiempo a rechistar por los golpes:

-Que sepáis que sois los dos unos capullos- y miró a lado a lado para mirarlos a los dos a los ojos al tiempo que les ponía cara de odio.

-Gracias Yuka, tú siempre tan amable con tus cumplidos…- bromeó Daisuke mientras bebía de su cerveza.

- De Ranma me lo esperaba Dai… pero de ti. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Sayuri? Con lo buena chica que es…

-Oye oye oye, que yo no le hecho nada de nada…- se defendió.

-¿Nada de Nada? ¿Cómo te sentaría verla a ella cogida del brazo de otro pocos días después de liarte con ella? ¿A qué no te gustaría?- lo acusó.

-No he hecho nada…

-No digas eso – lo cortó rápidamente Ranma- te digo por experiencia que no sirve de nada, no te van a creer- y hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero que se quedó por el camino.

-Ooooohhh, habló el experto- Yuka le contestó exagerando las sílabas y los gestos- siempre te creen mientras no pongas las excusas cien veces al día. La primera vez solemos creeros, es cuando os volvéis unos cabrones integrales cuando ya no confiamos en vosotros. ¿Te has parado a pensar eso?

-No, porque no soy ningún cabrón, y no pongo excusas- esta vez fue su turno de pegar un buen trago a su bebida.

-Cabrón no sé, pero chulo cada día lo eres más, no sé como te aguanta Akane…

El tono de la discusión había ido subiendo, Yuka enfadada por ellos y porque no la atendían, Ranma vacilón y Daisuke pasota. Lo único que ella podía pensar en ese momento es que sus dos amigas le debían un favor muy grande por aguantar aquello.

-Cálmate, eh guapa, que te estás pasando…- intentó suavizar las cosas Dai.

-Sí, es verdad, tienes razón. Pero si quieres un consejo, yo no perdería más tiempo aquí si no quieres perder a Sayuri… ves con ella y al menos explícale, o distráela porque está muy rayada por tu culpa.

Ante esa revelación Daisuke miró a Ranma como pidiéndole permiso, éste le devolvió la mirada al tiempo que alzaba los hombros y añadía:

-Ya te he dicho antes que te fueras….

-Vale, pues me voy con ella. Luego nos vemos tío.- cogió su botellín y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada sola Sayuri.

Yuka lo siguió con la mirada y cuando ya no podía verle bien en un tono muy diferente al que le había hablado antes le dijo al chico de la trenza:

-Ya sé que me he pasado. Lo siento, pero es que te pones insoportable cuando se trata del tema de Akane. ¿Quieres un consejo?

-Creo que me lo vas a decir igualmente…-añadió con resignación.

-Mira hacia la pista de baile- y para que lo hiciera más rápido le cogió con su mano la barbilla y le hizo mirar hacia donde los cuerpos sudorosos bailaba frenéticamente al compás de la música.

Al principio no consiguió ver nada más que a una masa moviéndose al mismo ritmo, pero cuando se fijó un poco más pudo identificar una media melena de reflejos azulados que bailaba sensualmente con un chico de camisa blanca. Ni siquiera se fijó en quién era él, lo único que Ranma era capaz de asimilar en ese momento era que otro hombre abrazaba a Akane des de detrás y le decía algo al oído, a lo que ella contestaba con una de sus sonrisas, aquellas que tanto adoraba Ranma y que quería solo para él. Se tensó y se enfureció por los celos, aunque intentó disimularlo ante Yuka que ahora lo miraba a él directamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, cuando fue capaz de controlarse, le devolvió la mirada pero sin decir nada.

-Sólo voy a decirte tres cosas, ¿vale? Y espero, que esta vez me escuches con atención si es que Akane te importa y no quieres perderla. Sino… tú mismo estás comprobando que se te van a adelantar. Ella no va a estar siempre esperándote. ¿Qué me dices ahora?

FIN DEL 4º CAPÍTULO


	5. ¿Tregua?

_Buenas de nuevo__. Aquí estoy otra vez, tarde, sí, pero al menos no he tardado casi dos años como la vez anterior. Siento la demora, pero otras ocupaciones y la falta de inspiración a veces hacen que me sea imposible sentarme a escribir._

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan reviews, a las que me añaden en sus favoritos, y/o que se inscriben a los avisos de actualización. ¡Me hacen mucha ilusión!_

**Capítulo 5: ¿Tregua? **

-Sólo voy a decirte tres cosas, ¿vale? Y espero, que esta vez me escuches con atención si es que Akane te importa y no quieres perderla. Sino… tú mismo estás comprobando que se te van a adelantar. Ella no va a estar siempre esperándote. ¿Qué me dices ahora?

Ranma vaciló, ceder ante Yuka era estar bajo su control durante al menos un buen rato, pero por otro lado debía reconocerse a si mismo que tampoco perdía nada por escuchar a la morena, así que puso una cara de resignación y después una media sonrisa y justo después de pegar un buen trago a su cerveza invitó a Yuka a hablar diciéndole:

-Pues tú dirás…

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja por haber conseguido captar la atención del chico de la trenza. Después puso cara de interesante, cogió aire y empezó:

-Para empezar… ¿Tú quieres a Akane o no?

-Creía que ibas a decirme tres cosas, no a preguntármelas – la esquivó al tiempo que alzaba las cejas.

-Pero es que para poder decírtelas tengo que saber algunas cosas primero. Lo que está claro es que si no quieres a Akane, déjala libre, creo que ese chico de la pañoleta amarilla está interesado en ella… - se puso un dedo en la barbilla fingiendo estar intentando recordar el nombre que ya sabía-… ¡Sí hombre! Ese de los colmillos prominentes… ¿te acuerdas de cómo se llama?

-Ryoga

-¡Ay sí!! Ryoga. Majete, ¿eh?

Ranma lanzó una especie de gruñido, y la chica se lo tomó como respuesta suficiente para poder continuar.

-Pues eso. Además, también tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti. Nos darías una alegría si deshicieras tus compromisos y nos dejaras vía libre. – Yuka hizo una pausa para ver que respondía el chico, pero al ver que no decía ni pío, prosiguió- Vaaaaale, me dejo de bromas ya. Ahora sí. Lo primero…Esto no es una casualidad Ranma.

-¿A qué te refieres con que esto no es una casualidad?

-Pues que el hecho de coincidir en este camping es una treta que hemos planeado Daisuke y yo.

-Algo me temía…- y volvió a girarse de cara a la barra pues no aguantaba más ver a Akane moviéndose de esa manera y tan cerca de otro.

-Ya, pero ¿no quieres saber por qué?

Ranma sin ni siquiera mirarla y después de volver a pegar un buen trago de su cerveza le contestó:

-Porque tienes que meterte siempre donde no te llaman – fue una afirmación, más que una pregunta.

-Nop. Porque estamos hartos de ver que por vuestro orgullo ninguno de los dos sois felices.

-Guau, cuánta humildad y buenas intenciones… ¿ha llegado la Navidad y no me he enterado?

-Vaya, si Ranma Saotome sabe utilizar el sarcasmo… ¿es la cerveza o te gusta aparentar que eres más tonto de lo que realmente eres? Mira, déjalo ya, y sólo escúchame. Durante estos días que vamos a estar aquí hemos planeado unas cosillas. Tú sólo sigue mis consejos y hazme caso. ¿Trato hecho?

Ranma la miró de reojo, fingió pensárselo, y finalmente le contestó:

-Trato hecho.

-No. Así no se cierran los tratos-le regañó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces cómo?

Yuka hizo girar a Ranma cogiéndolo de un hombro para ponerlo de cara a ella, se acercó a él y le susurró:

-No te muevas, tú hazme caso.

Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y se acercó aún más. Se puso a escasos centímetros de su cara y volvió a susurrarle:

-Confía en mí. Aguanta un poco más.

Ranma se dejaba hacer, si normalmente esas situaciones se le daban mal, con una cerveza encima sin estar acostumbrado a beber aún peor. Así que le hizo caso y se quedó inmóvil.

Pasados unos segundos Yuka se volvió a separar de él y le sugirió flojito al oído.

-Acércate a Akane esta noche… y déjate de enfados tontos…- le guiño un ojo, y se fue en dirección a los sofás.

# # #

Akane se sorprendió cuando Kenzo la sacó a bailar, pero aún más se sorprendió a si misma cuando se vio diciendo que si y aceptando. Ella no solía hacer esas cosas. Normalmente ya no salía a ese tipo de sitios, y cuando lo hacía, tenía que ir con Ranma, que ponía cara de perro y no le gustaba bailar. Así que sus posibilidades de disfrutar de la pista de baile siempre habían sido escasas. Por eso había aceptado y en ese momento iba de la mano de Kenzo hacia el centro de la pista, e iba a disfrutar del ritmo tanto como pudiera.

Cuando ya estaban entre el bullicio de los cuerpos en movimiento Kenzo se giró de cara a ella y empezó a bailar. Al principio se sintió cohibida, pero el chico le cogió una mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma al tiempo que decía:

-Vamos Akane, no seas tímida… baila conmigo.- y le guiñó un ojo.

Poco a poco se fue relajando y empezó a seguir los compases de la música comercial que había estado sonando hasta el momento. Al cabo de dos o tres canciones el disc-jockey hizo un cambio y puso una canción lenta. Si darse cuenta se vio envuelta en los brazos de su pareja de baile y no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Eso la incomodó, pues cuando algún chico se la había acercado tanto lo había mandado a volar, exceptuando a Ranma, así que se puso algo seria.

-No te preocupes Akane, solo estamos bailando. De hecho…- y dejó la frase a medias esperando a llamar la atención de la peli-azul.

-¿De hecho que?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde el inicio de la canción.

-Pues que yo… no te lo tomes a mal, ¿eh? Te he sacado a bailar para…bueno, para preguntarte sobre…

Akane viendo venir lo siguiente lo interrumpió:

-¿Yuka, no?- dijo entre risas.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Es decir, me caes muy bien, eres maja, pero tu amiga…

-Ya, tranquilo. Ha sido obvio para todos que tenéis química, no te preocupes.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees qué… ella…. Ya me entiendes?- preguntó alzando las cejas a la espera de una respuesta positiva.

-Claro que sí, ya te has dado cuenta que no es una princesita remilgada – dijo entre risas.

Kenzo volteó a Akane y la puso de espaldas a él para seguir bailando al compás y aprovechando esa cercanía le susurró al oído a modo de broma:

-Bueno, de hecho es que yo prefiero a las princesas pícaras con lengua viperina.

Akane no pudo más que medio girar la cara para poder contestarle con una gran sonrisa:

-Entonces querido nuevo amigo, acabas de encontrar no a una princesa, si no a toda una reina, jajajaja.

Y los siguieron bailando risueños y ajenos a lo que aquella escena de lejos podía parecer para unos ojos celosos.

Una par de canciones más tarde cansados Akane se separó finalmente de Kenzo diciéndole:

-Bueno, voy a la barra a pedir algo, estoy muerta de sed y creo que Yuka está allí. Acércate luego con nosotros y hablas con ella. ¿Vale?

-No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces – Akane empezó a alejarse pero fue sujetada durante un segundo de la mano y se volvió a girar al tiempo que el chico añadía- ¡AH! Y gracias, ha sido un placer bailar contigo, de verdad.

Sonriente, Akane prosiguió su camino hacia el lugar donde le había parecido ver a Yuka, ignorante de que Ranma se encontraba junto a ella. Así que cuando estuvo a un par de metros de ellos y vio a Yuka abrazada al cuello del chico se quedó paralizada, sin saber todavía que decir tuvo que aguantar que la pecosa le susurrara algo al oído y después se fuera sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

Ranma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Así que fue una sorpresa cuando Akane se situó justo en el lugar que Yuka había ocupado unos segundos antes en la barra. Pero a diferencia de la otra, la peli-azul no le dirigió ni una miraba y ni mucho menos una palabra.

Observó divertido los esfuerzos por llamar la atención de alguna de las camareras que no hacían más que dar vueltas sirviendo sin parar pero que parecían no oírla a ella. Cuando se cansó de los resoplidos de Akane levantó una mano y dijo alzando la voz hacia la barra:

-Cuando puedas pásate por aquí por favor –y añadió una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes de autosuficiencia que sólo él era capaz de hacer y que Akane ponían de los nervios.

Ella lo siguió ignorando. Pero a los segundos tenían a una de las camareras preguntándole al chico que quería tomar justo delante de ellos:

-¿Qué quieres tomar Akane?

Con eso se ganó una mirada de odio pero la chica contestó.

-Una cola light por favor.

Y a pesar de que ella se lo había dicho directamente a la persona detrás de la barra, el volvió a repetir.

-Pues una cola light y para mi otra – y alzó el botellín y lo meneó para enseñárselo a la chica.

-Vale enseguida- y se marchó con una sonrisa.

Akane, cabreadísima le soltó bruscamente -¿Tan sólo no lo puedes evitar, verdad?

Extrañado, puesto que no se esperaba una salida así le preguntó: -¿el qué?

-El ser siempre el centro de todas, el coquetear con todas. Y, además… ¿cerveza? ¿Des de cuándo?

-Oye oye oye, que yo no he coqueteado con nadie. - y puso sus manos frente a él a modo de defensa- Además mira quién fue a hablar… Te he visto reventarles la cara a tipejos por menos de lo que te has dejado sobar por ese. Así que no sé de qué coño te quejas.

-¿Perdona? Sólo estábamos bailando, y por si te interesa, él hubiese preferido bailar mil veces antes con Yuka que conmigo, al igual que tú por lo visto – y quitó la mirada de sus ojos que hasta ese momento habían estado pendientes de los azulados y de la conversación, dolida.

- No sé a que viene eso- y buscó de nuevo su mirada al pesar de que no lo consiguió.

-Pues viene al momentazo que sin querer he interrumpido- y las palabras salieron resentidas de su boca sin poder remediarlo- ¿des de cuándo sois tan íntimos?

Ranma iba a contestar pero en ese momento les sirvieron las bebidas. Después de oír cuanto era Akane hizo ademán de sacar el billete del bolsillo para poder pagar, pero Ranma le cogió de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza, sacó uno del suyo y se lo dio a la chica que esperaba.

Sorprendida Akane le preguntó:

-¿Y esto ahora a que viene? – y alzó las cejas.

-Considéralo una ofrenda de paz. ¿Qué me dices? – y alargó la mano derecha esperando a que la chica le correspondiera.

-Digo que estas muy raro ahora….¿es la cerveza?- le contestó sin aún estrechársela.

-No, sólo que hemos venido a pasar unos días divertidos con unos amigos, y no quiero estropeárselos a nadie, ni a ellos, ni a ti y mucho menos a mí. ¿Qué me dices?- y volvió a hacer el gesto con la mano a modo de insistencia.

Akane finalmente estrechó su mano derecha con la de él, cerrando el pacto de tregua. Pero preguntándose interiormente qué bicho le había picado para comportase así. Pero a pesar de la sospecha aceptó esa ofrenda de paz.

Después de eso se fueron con sus bebidas al rincón donde Sayuri y Daisuke estaban sentados muy juntitos. Cuando llegaron a su altura se sentaron uno a cada lado de la parejita, Akane junto a la chica y Ranma junto a Dai. Sin embargo, aquellos dos parecían ajenos al resto del mundo, pues hablaban a media voz de algo que los últimos agregados no tenían ni idea, así que se quedaron en silencio analizando la situación y al ver que lo mejor era no interrumpir se dedicaron a observar los alrededores.

Akane estaba desanimada, a pesar de haber hecho las paces con él, sentía que había sido demasiado fácil. Con lo orgulloso que era no era normal que él diera el primer paso para reconciliarse, y todo eso la llevaba a un bucle de confusión del que no podía salir. Así que se dedico a darle vueltas al tema mientras miraba al suelo con aire distraído.

Ranma por su parte, miraba hacia la pista de baile y la barra intentando localizar a Hiroshi que lo habían perdido de vista nada más entrar. Cuando finalmente se cansó de girar el cuello e intentar localizarlo miró al frente. Y allí estaba Akane. Con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Y como tantos millones de veces anteriormente se preguntó en que demonios estaría pensando. Al reconocer que jamás tendría esa capacidad (a diferencia de ella) le dio por reír. Y justo en ese momento la peli-azul levantó la vista y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Akane parecía que le había leído el pensamiento, como siempre. Y Eso hizo que aún le entrara más la risa, y a modo de broma le guiñó un ojo, provocando que ella arrugara la frente y la nariz con extrañeza.

Aquella actitud en él no era normal, ahora sí que era definitivo, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo o qué? Y cuando iba a preguntárselo de la manera más mordaz posible apareció Yuka.

La descarada llegaba de la mano de Kenzo sin embargo en cuanto estuvo a la altura del sofá soltó esa mano y se fue directa a sentarse sobre las piernas de Ranma y empezó a bromear con él. Akane no supo que le estaba diciendo pues cuando vio ese gesto por parte de la que creía que era su amiga, se levantó y se fue al cuarto de socorro de toda chica, al lavabo. Allí se refresco la cara, y dejó que el agua se mezclara con algunas lágrimas que no había podido controlar.

-¿Pero qué me pasa?- se habló a si misma al tiempo que se quitaba un churrete negro del rímel y se miraba al espejo.

Se quedó allí unos minutos, hasta que el cabreo se le pasó un poco, y cuando ya estaba más calmada volvió con los demás. Todos estaban enfrascados en una conversación y se reían, pero ella estuvo callada y sin prestar atención, y sin ni siquiera mirar o hablar a ninguno de ellos. Definitivamente aquellas vacaciones no habían empezado nada bien.

Finalmente alguien propuso ir a dormir ya. Y después de despedirse de Kenzo los seis volvieron a las tiendas dando un pequeño paseo. En ese momento Sayuri se separó un poco de los demás y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te pasa algo Akane? Estás muy callada- y mientras le preguntaba se cogió de su brazo.

-No, solo estoy cansada- pero mientras lo decía miraba el suelo, cosa que la delataba.

-¿Segura? ¿Ha pasado algo más con Ranma?¿Sigue sin hablarte?

- No te preocupes Sayuri, no quiero hablar del tema ¿vale?- le contestó algo seca y zanjando la conversación. También desenlazó el brazo de su amiga del suyo y se separó.

-Vale, solo me preocupaba por ti, no hace falta que te pongas borde conmigo. - la reprendió y después se fue de nuevo con Daisuke que andaba unos pasos por delante junto con los demás.

Finalmente llegaron a su parcela y se prepararon para ir a dormir, Akane se metió dentro de su tienda para poder ponerse el pijama y dormir. Cuando entró Sayuri ya estaba acostada y si no lo estaba, se hacía la dormida. se giró para cerrar la cremallera y lo último que vio del exterior fue a Ranma entrar en la tienda junto con Yuka. Después de acotarse le costó conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente el sueño la venció.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma despertó de una manera muy diferente a la del día anterior, pues lo despertó un aliento en su oreja que sensualmente le susurraba:

- Ni hao airen, ¡¡Shampo haberte echado mucho de menos!!

**Fin del 5º capítulo**

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo está bastante organizado en mi cabeza, así que no creo que tarde tanto en subirlo (espero XD)._

_¡Ah! Y antes de que comentéis... no todo es lo que parece, jeje._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!!!_

_Nika-chan_


End file.
